At the Fair
by HellsAngel713
Summary: The gang goes to the fair. A series of one-shots. Drabble.
1. Michelle & Jade

I drag Jade by her wrist through the Fair. She is draging Cat, so she won't get lost, and Robbie is discussing something or another with Marissa. I turn to were Tori and Chris are playing a game and leave her there,"Watch Cat." I command. She eyes Jade and me then, nods her head. I pull Jade back towards my current goal: The Ferris Wheel. She rolls her eye, tugging her hand away. I waitin line and she picks at an imaginary loose string on black tights underneath her ruffled black skirt that goes well with her forest green v-neck sweater and combat boots. I pull her to the front, holding her hand, and pay. The man opens the door and I step in, offering my hand to her. She eyes the booth nervously,"Michelle," She says sounding unsure."Jade come on, I paid already!" She shakes her head slowly and mutters somewthing like,"Help me." and steps in. I sit down and she clings to me. She tries to make idle conversation,"So...how Azer?" I smile. Jade loves my pet pitbull. "He's fine. We went for a mile run this morning." The ferris wheel starts with a low groan. She clings tighter to me and starts babbling,"So yeah,um, My mom is trying to make me paint my room green, and, um, my little brother Huntson is turning 7 and um, he's having a party, and um, you should come." She starts talking faster as we rise and her eyes shut half-way up. Her hands have turned into claws and I'm pretty sure there are half-moon bruises on my arm. She turns her head and hides in the crook of my neck. Letting out a small whimper. The ferris wheel stops just as we reach the top. She pracitaly throws her self in my lap,"Why did we stop?" She whimpers. I reach a hand up and stroke her hair gently trying to calm her."Jade other people are getting off. Besides, it's not that bad." She tries to take a deep breath but, ends up panting shallowly. My heart breaks. I just wanted her to have fun. I hold her tightly,"Jade look." I say. She shakes her head. I pull back,"Jade just look. One time." She shakes her head again,"Jade, please?" She trembles in my arms. She pulls back, arms around my neck. She takes a deep, shaky breath and opens her eyes. She is shaking in my arms andI can breath with how tight she is holding me. She tears up and tries to again but, I pull away. I point to what I've been trying to show her the whole time we've been up here, the veiw. The Hollywood sky line is a sight to behold. She turns to see the beauty of the city. We stare at the city until were back on the ground. The worker takes in the sight: Jade still on my lap, eyes red, arms around my neck, messy ponytail. He smiles sadly,"Fear of heights?" He says turning his head towards Jade as she walks out."Yup." I say smirking, lightly massaging my neck."It's a good thing she has a girlfriend like you." I begin to correct him,"No she's...yeah I geuss it is a good thing she has me." I give him a twenty, and run to catch up with Jade. The day isn't over yet.


	2. Beck

**Read Intro! Verse before you read this. And the person with Jade is a girl named Michelle.**

* * *

I frown when I see my ex-girlfriend being dragged away by Michelle. They spend way to much time together, and I don't like her. She is way to bossy for Jade. She is too independent. Way to wild and free. Cat pulls my arm yelling about something her brother did, one time or another. I nod my head and she drags me towards a booth. She hands the carni a dollar and he tosses her three bright yellow tennis balls.

"Beck! Beck! I want the dog! Get the dog for me!" She yells into my ear, tugging on my jean jacket. She is surprisingly strong, though you wouldn't be able to tell. A small white half sweater over her light pink floral dress, hides her arms. She points a finger at a small white dog with red heart shaped spots.

I sigh and flash her an easy, confidant grin,"Sure Cat." I take the tennis ball and see what exactly it is that I'll be doing. There was a simple red and white target with a tennis ball shaped hole in the middle. I roll my eyes at the simplicity of the game, this'll be a breeze. I take a ball and hand Cat the other two. I toss the ball easy and am surprised when it doesn't sail through but lands right under.

The next two do the same and I slap down a 5 antisipating my future failure. I blow through the next 15 ball and slap down a twenty. At one point I hear Cat say something but, I grunt in response. I throw another 7 balls before I hear what sounds like Tori next to me. She is almost enough to make turn, to break my consontration. I catch my self mid-turn and turn back to my game, reaching for the next ball.

I don't know how long I stand there, people passing by. At one point there is a little girl next to me throwing balls too. She sinks one and I stop to stare, she squints, takes a deep breath and tosses the ball underhand. Underhand. UNDERHAND! Holy-neptunes-crab-apples! I take the ball in my hand and Toss it underhand like the girl. It flies through perfectly. I take the two, they fit like a glove. THe carni smiles at me as he hand me the white dog.

I do a victory dance as I race to find Cat, and when I do I shove the dog in her face, wave at Andre and Clarie. I then contine my dance. I see the girl wqlking away from a differnt game and hand her a 5. Thank god for childern.


	3. Tori & Chris

Chris P.O.V.

I walk with Tori to the nearest game, wanting to break of from the group early. We wind up at the one where you have to knock down all the milk bottles. This was too easy, I think as I knock down all the milk bottles in one well aimed throw. There was a streak of red then two arms around my stomache with a death grip for about 2 seconds. I turn thinking it is a fan girl but, instead finding Cat Valentine attempting to kill my best friend. Tori looked like she was turning a shade shade of blue undiscovered by Crayola. I put my hands on her hips and yank her off of Tori before she kills her.

"Cat," I ask while Tori catches her breath,"What are you doing here?" Tori raises a hand from her postion, hands on her knees. I raise an eyebrow. Cat fiddles with a lock of bloody red hair," Michelle brought me here, so Tori could watch me." She tells me nervously. I allow my cofusion to show,"Who is MIchelle?" Tori stands up straight," My cousin. She wears a lot of leather." It hits me, though we've never foramlly met,"The biker chick? Catwoman?" I say refrencing the last time I saw her. She was in a black leather catwoman suit and poured water over Becks head. I flash a brief smile. Beck was being a dick to Jade. I wanted to clap for her.

Tori sighs and gives a brief nod," I can't believe she did that!" I grin,"Your cousin is awesome!" She shrugged,"You could meet her if I could pry her away from Jade. She is so love sick." I smirk and am sbout to say something when my blood turns to ice. I look all around,"Tori..." She looks back at me mildly confused,"What?" I feel a brief chill go down my spine,"Where is Cat?" She freezes turn pale for once in her life. She imedstly starts to walk around calling her name,"Cat? Cat,where are you? Cat!" I turn to the nearest booth. I don't even ask before he answers me. "She's at the hole booth. I figured if she needed to be watched I'd keep an eye on her. Happens to the little ones all the time."

I thank him, then yank Tori around the cornner. She is at the end of the row of booths with some guy I can't see. I rush towards her, scared of who I might find, we get there in record time only to see Beck Oliver. The Jackass. Great. Relief sets in and I pull CAt into a hug. The only hug I will ever give her. I pass her to Tori. She giggles. "Hey Tori!" I let the relief wash over me. I hold Cats hand tightly and pull her away from the stand. I walk her over to the cotton candy stand and buy her the pink one. I can't believe I let her get lost." This never would had happen if she was with Jade." I say. Tori looks defient,"Maybe, you don't know." I glare at her,"I do know and so do you. Jade would have never let her go and never stops paying attention to her." I pull Cat over to a bench, and sit her down. "Don't move" I tell her warningly. I yank Tori away to look for Jade.

We don't find Jade in the 10 minutes I ggive us to search, so we go back to where Cat is sitting with Andre. I start to ask him whats wrong but he gets right up in my face,"She was almost kidnapped! WHy would you leave her alone! WHat the hell is wrong with you?" I peer around him and, see a scared Cat being comforted by a girl I know from . Try to talk to her but, Andre blocks my path. I tense up for a brief second, before slumping my shoulders."Come on Tori." I say turning around. "We failed."


End file.
